


Traditions in Courting

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [94]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16. G1; Mirage/Hound/Trailbreaker - Tribal customs/marking/dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions in Courting

Mirage stared at himself in the mirror. The symbols painted across his form were interesting, and the dances that Hound and Trailbreaker moreso. They were far different than the sedate and formal dances of the towers. 

“Are you ready?” Hound asked, and peeked into the room.

“Yes, I’m ready,” He smiled at Hound’s enthusiasm. It was promising to be a mid-vorn like no other. He grabbed the intricately woven mesh that Trailbreaker had presented him, and linked his arm with Hounds. “As ready as I will ever be,” he amended. His creator would roll over in their tombs if they could see him now, and he found he did not care. He was committed to these mechs, and if they wanted to perform a traditional claiming dance...who was he to argue?


End file.
